ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Starships visiting Deep Space 9
From Talk:Starships visiting Deep Space 9 in 2370 Curious, although this information solely relies on console information, couldn't this article be expanded to include other starships that visited Deep Space 9 in 2370 during the year. Additionally, couldn't we also include 6 other articles for other years such as 2369, 2371, et al? - Enzo Aquarius 16:04, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I think the exact source of information (spoken reference vs. barely visible LCARS display) would need to be made clear somehow, but other than that, why not? I'm not really sure it needs to be a series of 7 articles, though - eventually just move this one to a more generic title, like Starships visiting Deep Space 9. -- Cid Highwind 16:29, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, it's just that the list may get very big if we use one page. For instance, as the article title states, all ships that we know that visit DS9 should be listed. Technically, this would include all of those minor species ships, such as the 2 Frunalian science vessels that visited at the end of " ". Once you get into the Dominion War, you got fleets and Dominion/Cardassian cruisers making constant 'visits'. If we go into extensive details like this, one page may get VERY large. - Enzo Aquarius 00:22, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Preliminary list of ships 2369 * [[unnamed Oberth class starships|unnamed Oberth-class starship]] * * [[IKS Toh'Kaht|IKS Toh'Kaht]] 2370 * Bok'Nor * [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] * [[USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)|USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)]] 2371 * USS Lexington * 2372 * [[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]] * [[IKS Drovana|IKS Drovana]] * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey * Groumall * [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] * [[IKS M'Char|IKS M'Char]] 2373 * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey * [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]] * [[IKS Y'tem|IKS Y'tem]] 2374 * [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] 2375 * USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) * [[IKS Ch'Tang|IKS Ch'Tang]] * [[USS Farragut (Excelsior class)|USS Farragut]] * IKS Malpara * [[IKS Ning'tao|IKS Ning'tao]] * [[IKS Orantho|IKS Orantho]] * [[IKS Slivin|IKS Slivin]] * [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]] Merge I don't see the need to have separate articles for this topic. Starships visiting Deep Space 9 already lists those ships that visited the station in 2369. Why can't it be the same for 2370 and the other years? --From Andoria with Love 16:50, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Definitely, merge. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 16:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::As already stated above, I'm all for just one article. If that becomes too much, we should have all seven, and not a mix of one master article and just a few individual ones... -- Cid Highwind 18:25, 4 August 2007 (UTC) last change we never saw such an holodeck on the enterprise-D http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Jake_und_Benjamin_Sisko_verlassen_ein_Holodeck.jpg and the corriedors in the background looks very different. i really dont think that this is the enterprise-d--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:11, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Hard to say to be honest, but I got an idea. I'll just add a small background note. - Enzo Aquarius 23:27, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :: Actually, when Sisko was informed they had arrived at DS9, which was given by a female voiceover, didn't Sisko acknowledge her as "captain" or is my memory failing me? If it isn't, the it clearly wasn't Picard or the Enterprise. --Alan del Beccio 23:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Quite so indeed, or so the script confirms. I'll make the necessary adjustments ;) - Enzo Aquarius 23:37, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Not only that, but Sisko had not yet met with Picard when he arrived on DS9. If he had arrived on the Enterprise-D, don't you think that he would have met with him on the way? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:56, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::::in wich "unnamed ship" article can we put this? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:51, 20 December 2006 (UTC)